Just here
by Sisarqua
Summary: OS. Entre les frères Grimm, certains sujets n’étaient jamais abordés. Mais à chaque règle, il faut une exception, et certains l’étaient parfois, murmurés secrètement autour d’un feu, sous un ciel étoilé.


**Titre : **Just here

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** Jacob et Wilhelm appartiennent bien évidemment à l'histoire, et le film qui leur rend hommage est à Terry Gilliam.

**Rating :** K

**Notes :** OS. Je suis définitivement touchée par le personnage de Jacob. Il me fait penser à un Peter Pan enfermé dans un corps d'adulte. Le seul qui ait encore une âme assez pure pour encore croire à toutes ces histoires que la plupart des gens ont oublié. Le seul à savoir leur donner vie, aussi. J'ai également été touchée par la relation qui unit les deux frères. Aussi différents puissent-ils être, on ne peut nier l'amour fraternel qui les unit. Je ne sais pas trop où tout ça va me mener. C'est juste que je viens de revoir le film, et que j'ai envie de laisser la magie opérer encore un peu. C'est ça aussi, le pouvoir de l'écriture, je crois.

* * *

**Just Here**

Il était une fois, deux frères.

D'abord, il y avait Wilhelm, le terre à terre, le cynique, le grand frère discrètement protecteur, orgueilleux, et un peu trop volage. Celui qui ne croyait que ce que ses yeux voyaient. Le genre d'homme qui pouvait passer pour imbu de lui-même, égoïste et insensible. Ce qu'il était, au fond, mais beaucoup moins que ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Une dose normale d'égocentrisme, mais qui semblait plus flagrante chez lui que chez les autres, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas honte de la montrer. Il n'avait certes pas le cœur perpétuellement sur la main, mais il avait un cœur.

Et de l'autre, il y avait Jacob. Le rêveur, à l'esprit éternellement rempli de contes magiques où se côtoyaient sorcières, fées, lutins et preux chevaliers. Les sorcières lui faisaient peur, il en avait déjà rencontré une, il savait de quoi il parlait. Les fées et les lutins l'aidaient à garnir les pages de son livre. Et les preux chevaliers.. Il les enviait, un peu, et il se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé en être un. Peut-être qu'il avait juste raté sa vocation. Wilhelm, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait fait un très grand chevalier, lui qui était si courageux, fort et sûr de lui. Jacob aurait certainement eu le rôle du palefrenier, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins, ça lui aurait laissé le temps d'écrire toutes ces histoires qui lui encombraient constamment la tête, pendant que son frère partait au combat (et revenait vainqueur, bien sûr.)

Deux frères pas vraiment semblables. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer comme deux frères se doivent de ressentir un sentiment profond l'un envers l'autre. Ca n'empêchait pas non plus Wilhelm de sermonner Jacob lorsqu'il se perdait trop dans ses mondes imaginaires, ni de voler à son secours lorsqu'il se mettait dans le pétrin. (Et ça arrivait souvent, parce que Jacob ne tenait pas l'alcool.) De même que ça n'empêchait pas Jacob de crier ses quatre vérités à Wilhelm lorsqu'il devenait trop insupportable, et de voler aussi à son secours lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. (Ce qui arrivait souvent aussi, parce que Wilhelm avait simplement le don de s'attirer des ennuis.) Tous deux recherchaient la renommée, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, l'un pour l'argent et les femmes, et l'autre pour le respect que ça lui apporterait, et même si les disputes étaient fréquentes, ça ne les empêchait pas de travailler ensemble pour parvenir à leur fins. Will ébauchait les idées, Jake les remaniait pour qu'elles soient vraiment intéressantes. Et ensemble, ils leur donnaient vie. Comme un pacte tacite passé l'un avec l'autre. C'était à la vie, à la mort.

..Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, Jacob aurait aimé ne pas avoir de frère du tout.

Le jeune Grimm soupira, recroquevillé sous une table en bois massif, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes sur le sol poussiéreux de l'auberge. Et au dessus de lui, enfin, au dessus de tout ce qui n'était pas sous les tables, des bouteilles d'alcool volaient, des chopes traversaient la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, des chaises se fracassaient sur des clients et.. les hommes se tapaient dessus. Et dans ces hommes, il y avait Wilhelm. Vous vous doutez bien que l'exaspération de Jacob n'aurait pas été si importante si son frère n'avait pas été à l'origine de cette rixe alimentée par l'alcool. Tout s'était passé aussi rapidement que si une allumette avait été lâchée dans une bergerie pleine de bottes de paille. Et évidemment, l'allumette en question était l'aîné des frères Grimm, qui avait gentiment fait remarquer à un ivrogne déjà bien imbibé par le vin qu'il avait l'intention d'emporter dans son lit la « jolie damoiselle, là-bas. » Oh, évidemment, la damoiselle était effectivement très jolie, Jacob n'allait pas dire le contraire. Mais il s'était avéré qu'elle était également la fille de l'ivrogne en question. La réflexion ne lui avait pas plu, allez savoir pourquoi. Les doigts de Jacob se refermèrent enfin sur ses lunettes qu'il s'empressa de chausser. Son regard parcourut rapidement toute la salle, mesurant l'ampleur des dégâts. Will avait fait fort, cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment lorsqu'un gros barbu vint s'échouer devant lui, le regard voilé par l'alcool, et il se cogna la tête sur le dessus de son abri improvisé. Après une profonde inspiration, il avança à quatre pattes, décidant de sortir de sa cachette, et se faufila à travers les débris de mobilier et les corps inanimés, à la recherche de son frère. Une main agrippa fermement le col de sa chemise et il attrapa une bouteille vide qui passait par là. D'un geste vif, il se retourna, prêt à asséner un coup à son supposé agresseur. Des doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet et un regard qu'il connaissait bien croisa le sien.

« C'est moi, idiot. Viens, on s'en va d'ici avant qu.. »

« Avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que depuis tout à l'heure, il s'acharnent sur le mauvais type. Je sais, » le coupa Jacob, sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement.

« Voilà. »

Sans lâcher le poignet de son jeune frère, Wilhelm se dirigea vers la sortie, slalomant entre les hommes aux esprits bien échauffés. Et dire que les trois quarts ne devaient même pas savoir pourquoi ils se battaient.. Un sourire presque satisfait effleura les lèvres de l'aîné des Grimm, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au cadet.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Will. Est-ce qu'une fois, au moins une, on pourra passer une nuit sans encombres dans une auberge ? »

« Mais Jake, si ça arrivait, notre vie serait beaucoup moins drôle ! »

Ledit Jake soupira. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez répondre à cela ? Les deux comparses arrivèrent à l'écurie. Le plus jeune se massa les tempes, fatigué, tandis que l'autre sellait les chevaux. Encore une nuit à passer dans la campagne, avec pour seul lit l'herbe humide, et pour seule berceuse le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils auraient un vrai lit, et comme berceuse.. le silence. Juste le silence.

« Hé, Jake. Hého. Jacob ! »

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et regarda son aîné, déjà en selle.

« Hein ? »

« Encore en train de rêver.. Allez viens, on y va. »

« Hm.. »

Devant le manque d'entrain évident de son jeune frère, Will dut se sentir obligé d'ajouter avec un sourire :

« On aura peut-être plus de chance demain. »

Jacob ne répondit rien et monta sur son cheval. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit sans prononcer une seule parole, parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. Parfois, entre eux, les paroles semblaient simplement superflues. D'autres fois, aussi, les paroles n'étaient pas aussi explicites que les poings, et ils finissaient par se battre. Et le reste du temps, ils parlaient pour ne rien dire, juste pour pouvoir se dire que l'autre était là, et qu'il ne partirait pas. Comme pour se prouver que ce lien qui les unissait ne s'effritait pas avec le temps. Chacun savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ni le courage ni l'envie de quitter l'autre, mais malgré leur envie de s'assurer que c'était un sentiment réciproque, c'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais. Parce qu'ils n'osaient pas, et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ils étaient là, et c'était tout.

Ils arrêtèrent les chevaux à quelques lieues du villages qu'ils venaient de quitter, les attachèrent à un arbre et posèrent sur le sol quelques couvertures. La nuit était fraîche et ils allumèrent un feu autour duquel ils s'installèrent. Bien vite, Jacob s'allongea, enroulé dans sa couverture, ôta ses lunettes et ferma les yeux en quête d'un peu de sommeil. Ou, selon lui et son côté rêveur, dans l'attente du passage du marchand de sable. Pendant de longues secondes, le regard de Will resta posé sur le feu qui crépitait, aussi changeant que leur vie ne l'était depuis longtemps. Puis ses yeux dévièrent et vinrent se poser sur la silhouette de Jacob. Il le contempla de longues secondes, des bribes de leur enfance lui revenant par flashes. Toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de lui, plus ou moins méchamment, à cause de la foi que son cadet accordait à cette histoire de haricots magiques. Toutes les fois où il l'avait fait pleurer sans forcément le vouloir. Toutes les fois où il l'avait entraîné dans ses plans tordus, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Et Wilhelm Grimm se demanda ce qui avait poussé son frère à rester auprès de lui, même après toutes ces années peu glorieuses. Sa voix brisa le silence avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche :

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Un silence suivit cette question inattendue, avant que Jacob ne demande :

« De quoi ? »

« Je sais pas.. D'avoir encore gâché une nuit qu'on aurait pu passer bien au chaud. »

« Bah.. C'est pas la première. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière non plus. »

Le ton de cette réponse, pourtant dénué de toute agressivité ou de reproche, blessa Will plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être que Jacob se forçait à rester juste à cause des liens du sang. Peut-être qu'en fait, il avait envie de partir, parce qu'il en avait assez de subir les conséquences de son comportement si insouciant. Peut-être qu'il aspirait à autre chose, une vie plus calme. Tous ces peut-être tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de Wilhelm, le faisant vaciller, semblable à une flamme du feu qui dansait sous ses yeux. Le silence qui suivit inquiéta le plus jeune, qui se retourna à demi pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son aîné. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et murmura :

« Mais ça fait rien, tu sais. »

« Si.. t'as envie d'autre chose que des nuits passées à la belle étoile, tous les soirs. » Après un instant de silence, il ajouta, gêné, se frottant l'arrière d'un crâne : « Pardon. »

Jacob se retourna et se redressa sur un coude, les yeux posés sur un Wilhelm qui paraissait plus embarrassé que jamais. Sans ses lunettes, son frère paraissait un peu dans le brouillard, aussi plissa-t-il les yeux pour mieux le distinguer. C'était.. irréel. Jamais son frère ne s'était excusé aussi clairement. Son orgueil légendaire ne le poussait habituellement pas à s'excuser tout court, d'ailleurs, alors le voir demander pardon pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une nuit de plus à passer dehors.. Jacob n'en revenait pas. Généralement, c'était toujours lui qui s'excusait pour un rien. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son aîné, à cet instant ? Certes, il s'était montré agacé lorsqu'ils avaient dû sortir de l'auberge, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Jacob passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse et répondit :

« Ca n'a aucune importance, Will. Tant qu'on peut rester tous les deux, je veux bien dormir n'importe où. » Il grimaça et corrigea, un sourire qui se voulait malicieux accroché aux lèvres : « Sauf dans la forêt de Marbaden. Allez, viens dormir, il se fait tard. »

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire avant d'obtempérer, attraper sa propre couverture et venir s'allonger aux côtés de son frère.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Jake. »

Le silence tomba sur le petit campement improvisé. Jacob ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Wilhelm, qu'il pouvait entendre juste à côté de lui. Dormir dehors ne l'avait jamais vraiment rassuré. Il craignait toujours de se faire surprendre par des loups ou des brigands qui les égorgeraient dans leur sommeil. Alors il avait appris à se focaliser sur une seule chose : la respiration de son aîné, souvent paisible et surtout, apaisante. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé de son enfance, et il ne semblait pas enclin à la perdre de sitôt. Pourtant, ce soir là, la respiration habituellement calme de Will s'ajoutait à un autre bruit, plus désagréable : les mouvements que ce dernier faisait, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué, nom d'un petit lutin ? D'abord il s'excusait pour un détail qui n'avait pas grande importance, et maintenant, il avait la bougeotte, comme contrarié par quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Jacob le rêveur soupira doucement, puis, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, se redressa sur un coude pour se pencher au dessus de la silhouette de son aîné.

« Will, arrête de remuer comme ça. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Wilhelm resta immobile et silencieux quelques instants, puis se tourna sur le dos de manière à faire face au visage de son cadet. Ils se scrutèrent de longues secondes, avant qu'il n'hausse finalement les épaules en répondant d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La moue qu'eut son vis à vis lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas satisfait, ni convaincu de cette réponse. Il soupira avant de reprendre, un peu plus hésitant :

« C'est juste.. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça ferait de changer de vie ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jacob en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Il y aura bien un jour où.. Où tu te marieras, et moi aussi, et alors là, plus d'aventures à travers le pays.. plus de nuits passées comme ça, à la belle étoile.. »

Le plus jeune sentit un étrange sentiment d'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre, au juste ? Qu'il en avait assez, de passer sa vie avec lui ? Qu'il avait envie d'autre chose, d'arrêter tout ça, de se poser quelque part ? Non.. Non ! Jacob n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pas encore. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à voir ! Tant de moments à partager. Certes, entre eux, la vie n'était pas toujours rose, et ils se chamaillaient souvent, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, hein ? Jacob avait encore besoin de la présence de son frère à ses côtés, à chaque heure de la journée, à chaque instant de la vie. Tout le temps. Parce que même s'ils étaient différents, ils étaient complémentaires. Et sans Wilhelm, il se sentait.. perdu. Pas vraiment entier. Parce qu'alors, il n'aurait plus d'esprit à tempérer, et plus personne qui le maintiendrait sur terre. Oh, il n'en mourrait certainement pas, la présence de son frère ne lui était pas vitale. Juste indispensable. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à former ce tout qu'il constituaient depuis si longtemps. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Jacob secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour revenir sur terre. Il croisa le regard soucieux de son aîné et se recula, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

« Tu.. Tu voudrais ça, toi ? Qu'on ne soit plus que des frères.. normaux ? Parce qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été normaux, hein ? Enfin, je ne trouve pas. »

« C'est vrai.. » admit Wilhelm avec un sourire plutôt fier. « Les frères Grimm sont uniques, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Puis, éludant volontairement la question, du moins temporairement, il la retourna à l'envoyeur : « Et.. toi ? Tu voudrais ça ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Jacob se perdit dans ses réflexions. Et dieu seul savait combien il lui était facile de s'y perdre, tant elles étaient nombreuses et décousues. Pouvait-il décemment lui dire tout ça ? Combien sa présence lui était indispensable ? Un peu comme une bouffée d'oxygène lorsqu'il manquait de se noyer dans le courant de sa vie. Comme l'encrier qui alimentait sa plume lorsque ses pensées se faisaient si nombreuses qu'il ne pouvait que les mettre par écrit pour s'en débarrasser. Comment Jacob pouvait-il simplement lui dépeindre à quel point l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait était fort, sans l'effrayer, sans passer pour un être fou et malsain ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jacob Grimm ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur tout les sentiments qui l'habitaient, parce qu'il n'en existait aucun pour décrire le plus clairement possible tout ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était avec son frère. Aux côtés de Wilhelm, c'était de l'action au quotidien, des divergences d'opinion, des décisions pas souvent les plus justes, des sourires, des éclats de rire, des mots qui s'exprimaient juste par le regard. Une complicité que peu pouvaient prétendre à partager, même si parfois, tout ceci les blessait et rendait leur relation presque chaotique. Mais qui ne s'était jamais disputé avec un membre de sa famille ? Ca ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps.

« Je.. Je ne crois pas. Non. Pas du tout, même, » répondit-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que.. Je suis trop habitué à ta présence, peut-être. En réalité.. j'aime la vie que nous menons. Même s'il m'arrive de m'en plaindre, ou de te crier dessus, et de dire que j'en ai assez.. J'aime ça, et je ne le laisserais pour rien au monde. Tu es mon frère, et même si ça ne justifie en rien tout ce que je te dis, j'ai l'impression que si tout ça s'arrêtait.. Je serais infiniment triste et.. et incomplet. »

Il laissa un court silence passer, puis ajouta :

« Mais tu sais.. Si toi, tu avais envie de te poser quelque part, te marier, enfin.. tout ça.. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui t'en empêcherait. »

Wilhelm esquissa un sourire rassurant et chaleureux, puis secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Ca me plait de vivre comme ça. »

Son cadet lui offrit un sourire radieux et il ne put retenir un rire léger qui s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola au gré du vent. Il se redressa à son tour en position assise, et l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur la nuque d'un Jacob plus qu'intrigué par ce geste. Il l'attira à lui et posa son front contre le sien, doucement. Et, alors que leurs regards s'ancraient l'un dans l'autre sans pouvoir s'en détacher, il murmura gentiment :

« Il y a des choses qui sont immuables. Le fait que tu sois mon frère en fait partie. Par conséquent, tu seras toujours le seul homme à avoir une place là-dedans. » De son autre main, il tapota sa poitrine pour illustrer ses propos, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, Jacob hocha la tête pour acquiescer, les yeux étrangement brillants à la lueur du feu, la gorge nouée. Will se détacha, ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, puis se rallongea en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Jacob ne tarda pas à en faire de même et, lorsque Will se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, il se rapprocha de lui et posa son front entre les omoplates de son aîné, son corps collé contre le sien. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait osé, sachant que Wilhelm l'aurait repoussé sans ménagement. Mais ce soir, Jacob sentait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, et Will n'avait pas envie de le repousser.

Entre les frères Grimm, certains sujets n'étaient jamais abordés. Mais à chaque règle, il faut une exception, et certains l'étaient parfois, murmurés secrètement autour d'un feu, sous un ciel étoilé.

Certains sujets que l'on n'abordait qu'une ou deux fois dans une vie.

* * *

Fin ! C'était la première fois que je commençais une fic sans savoir ce que j'allais mettre dedans, mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. Je les aime bien, ces deux frères.N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review ! ;) 


End file.
